Aelith
Aelith is a fracture where both Science and Magic are very prominent, resulting in a city with both advanced technology and features such as a Magical Academy, the culture revolves around the practices of Magiscience and Alchemy and try to act on a path of knowledge over all else, favouring the pursuit of knowledge. The prestigious Mynd Acadamy is one of the central points of the land, Arco Balta (Truepotentia) was taught here along with many others on the quest for knowledge and mastery of Magiscience. RP Area The spark of intrigue Within the island rings surrounding the Mynd institute of knowledge and magic was the Alchemical and Artificers a huge building seemingly made of various different components its shape was twisted and contorted almost as if it was designed not to be stable and yet seems to stand strong with nary a tarnished spot present. This is where the trans-fracture shuttle departed. In front of it stood a woman wearing what could only be described as a robe with attachments from overalls. She has long blonde hair tied back and thin half frame glasses covering her grey eyes. She has in her hand a clipboard and a pocket watch with a strange sequence of circles and markings engraved into it, she stands at the entrance with a no nonsense demeanor about her clearly waiting for someone specific to steep forward A man wearing sun glasses and a suit, clearly not from this area standing out from the very different appearances of the people around him, approaches her. He is wearing a white shirt with the top two buttons undone a black jacket trousers and nice shoes. Flanking him are what appear to be two robots, these also stand out greatly in this world of magic and natural power. Clearly this man is from a very different fracture. "Automatons halt." The man says and the robots stop and spurt a gush of steam each "Yes sir they both say in a very raspy voice. "Good afternoon, I take it you're the head of alchemic and artificer lectures her at the university?" He says in a charming voice and he extends his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm, as you no doubt have guessed, am Victor Sparks. I am extremely pleased to be doing business with you in such a beautiful fracture. I feel like I have a lot to learn from this place and you have a lot to gain from my company. My advanced works in electricity should be able to light this place up and bring in technology you can scarcely imagine, however shall we discuss it in the meeting later? For now I wish to have a look around, this is my first time in this fracture and I would like to further understand what exactly you have to offer me and what there is to learn in this beautiful place." The woman shakes his hand then pushes her glasses up "I am Aeline Balta yes, it is a pleasure to meet you Mr Sparks." She turns around beckoning him and his Automotons to follow "Your proposition of partnership is an interesting one and i am sure the council will have plenty to discuss especially the potential of those constructs you brought with you" She leads him into a wing of the institute the walls are metal with the same circles engraved upon them the circles are unfamiliar to Victor but he can recognise the markings representing the compositions of elements within it "But that discussion is for later, as a prospective partner of our institute i have arranged and impromptu tour to allow you to better witness what our students learn and strive to develop and for this purpose you will be shown around by one of our higher alchemy and magitek students, I hope this is acceptable?" Sparks smiles at her "It's more than acceptable Ms Balta. I cannot wait to see what this place has in store for me and to be shown around by someone who experiences it day to day first hand would be my honour. I shall look forward to speaking with your council about my, and my boards, propositions for this partnership. I shall regale you with all the potential for Sparks Metal Men in the meeting but I promise you will not be disappointed with their potential." He examines the symbols on the walls closely as if he were saving them in his memory, the robots act similarly. "So where is this tour guide I'm so eager to meet?" She nods and opens a door leading to a grand hall like area, it appears to be full of small workshops of varying purpose and material, it is relatively empty bar some older students absorbed in what appears to be very precise work given the level of magnification devices present. Towards the main work station is stood a lone student in full uniform position as if he is waiting to be inspected and from the look on his face its clear he doesn't want to be. Aeline inspects his work station picking up a small clump of metal that seems to deform as if it were more like a liquid she frowns "you need less zinc and apply a balsine reagent to it next time" She turns back to Victor "Mr sparks this is Arco the alchemy student who will be your guide. He will show you around and answer any questions on alchemy and magiscience. The boy introduces himself h has his hand across his chest which appears to be the position for talking to superiors and his words sound rehearsed "A pleasure to meet you sir my name is Arco Balta of the advanced alchemical proceedure and development core its an honor ot be your guide." Aeline nods "i shall prepare your place for the council meeting, i shall now take my leave" she bows slightly and walks off a door forming in the wall and dissapearing as she walks through it. Sparks looks back to his companionbots. "Metal Men, take everything in" He says in a hushed tone before focusing on the student. "Good afternoon Arco, may I say what a wonderful place you have to study, it almost puts the university I went to to shame. Almost." He smirks. "Of course the subject I studied was quite different to all this, at least in the things I learned in concept alone I believe applied physics and alchemy to be very similar. I hope to learn a lot about alchemy and so called magiscience on this tour. Perhaps I can teach you a thing or two if you have any questions about me as well, it shall be a learning experience for us both and you know what they say. Knowledge is power." He smirks. "Well, shall we get going. What are we going to see first?" He asks politely. Arco's and the whole rooms demeanor seem to lighten up somewhat when Aeline leaves "Well sir we will start with the halls of construction and combat alchemy, from there we will segway to the research and development facilty allowing us to then proceed to the magiscience wing. There will most likely be demonstrations and the like prepared" Sparks smiles "Sounds delightful and extremely interesting, please Arco lead on. I'm very excited to see all that this magical place has to offer to my fracture and my company." Arco leads him towards the rear of the main hall, there are various flashes of electricity that is a byproduct of alchemical processes "This is the workhall, in which we work on personal projects. The actual amount of study time is pretty brief but we are expected to actively experiment and demonstrate what we learn." As they approach the door it appears to split into multiple rectangular shapes before sliding open leading into a large lecture hall with a wide open space between the lecture boards and the chairs "This us the combat area in which we learn more immediate and pragmatic uses for alchemy for the purposes of self defence and for those who are that way inclined the fracture battles" Sparks looks interested "Hmm sounds very exciting, quite a topic to teach in a university is combat magic." He smirks "So what can alchemy do in self defence? As far as I understood it it wasn't a very violent art but I am very interested to see it's practical uses. Could you potentially show me of its abilities?" He asks politely "If you're able of course, this is my first time experiencing the world of alchemy first hand I'd like to see all that it can do. Of course you understand my curiosity as I'm sure you're curious about my metal marvels" "although my method is less combat focused it does have some combat applications" he takes out the block from earlier and its shape changes forming that of a sword "this is psuedo steel named so as it can change its state of matter from solid to liquid to gas very easily as such its shape size and density is pretty flexible too" A girl steps in from the door to the other side "This is Lira she is the current forerunner of combat alchemy" the girls reaches into her robe taking out a pendant that seems to spin like a gyroscope it seems to gather speed creating a small unstable red orb creating a screech similar to suddenly released steam. That orb is then fired at Arco who's sword shapes into a large flat semi-solid shield as the orb hits it the steel envelops it containing the explosion, the metal breaks and then rapidly reformed "that is the most basic level of combat alchemy which involves compressing the air to a superdense state and then rapidly heating the moisture trapped within to create a searing concussive force. I applogise we cannot show you advanced techniques but they manipulate fire and electricity which are at their nature unpredictable and unsafe to use on institute grounds." there is a noticable Sheen on Arco's uniform where it was caught in the heat "and this here is a magiscience lattice armour field, an alchemically manipulated psuedo-metal that is woven in to clothing to act like an adaptable armor. I beleive that is to be one of the discussions for the future of your machines if i recall correctly" he draws out the latice material and places it on the table it is only slightly thicker than string and appears to be plastic like in form. "if you wish to inspect it go ahead although this particular one wont chane shape without the use of alchemical processes" Sparks has a wide grin on his face as he approaches the string. "My word this is... this is genius. The things I could do with this, my machines wouldn't have to be clunky or heavy. Not to mention your sword, the ability to change matter like that, imagine the practical uses in a construction droid... Think of all the things it could do, in combat as well it's extremely light weight and easily concealable. The things I could do..." He chuckles to himself lightly holding the string up to the light "This could be used in all armours, all the clothing I could produce. Or I could weave it into a light weight metal for a much better standard of robot unlike these clunky top heavy automatons..." He looks to Lira "And that orb you created, think of all the practical uses in energy production, the steam it gave off and the heat all within the palm of your hand, I'd never have to use coal again, these machines of mine could run forever." None of this seems directed at anybody he just appears to be thinking outloud. "All of these marvels and genius innovations are wasted here, they're not being harnessed or used practically at all... all the things I could do..." He pockets the string and appears to snap back into the room "And you say this is only the beginning? My word, you truly live in a world of wonders Arco and I promise I will use it for all it's worth to improve the lives of everyone on all the fractures." He smiles "Do you have more to show me?" Arco nods not quite knowing what to say while sparks is having his outloud thought session "Yes i beleive the applications of these are what should be at the forefront the issue is most require alchemical knowledge which although not difficult to learn isnt the easiest thing to add to a day to day life. The magitech people are the ones who will explain things on that end im afraid it is a little above most of us students." Arco takes out a piece of chalk and draws a alchemic circle "this next feat is know and restructural alchemy" he places his hand in the circle energy is displaced as the floor begins to shift and reshape hills platues and cover form "This is the base form of constructive alchemy its actually how this wing of the institute was built however it requires a great amount of knowledge and skill to do this sort of thing in large scale forms." the ground solidifies in the positiions he made them "the downside is we cannot create more than we have to work with but its application in combat should be evident. I can demonstrate more grandious uses of this method later as this area is not designed for large scale use" Sparks nods his head "Hmm seems like quite an interesting feat, on a large scale I can see it's practical uses and I can also see it's use in combat. You say this wing was made through this form of alchemy? Well it's an architectural marvel if the masters of this art can make places such as this I can see it's value. This is all very interesting stuff Arco I had never dreamed such things were possible." "Yes it was created by a team of alchemists and mages around the time after this fractures inception. I am however getting ahead of myself are there any questions you would like to ask myself or Lira before we move onto the next wing?" Lira steps forward still wearing her hood which appears to always be angled to obscure her face Sparks smirks "No I think so far you've been extremely accommodating. Thank you Arco and Lira. Oh wait there is one thing, Lira, Arco said you were the best combat alchemist here. Could you possible show me something electrical, it's a point of interest of mine I'm just curious to see what, if any differences there are between alchemic electricity and natural electricity." Lira stands still for a moment and speaks with a very flat voice "understood" Arco moves back and instructs Sparks to do the same as Lira places a few small pieces of paper covered in the same circles as her pendent around her in a circle. She places her hands on one sheet and the pieces of paper begin to light up as they react forming an impromptu circle on its own. The energy that is released passes through the circle and follows its contours gathering force. Lira throws a small piece of metal into the air and the lightning jolts forward immediately reducing it to cinders, Lira has control of the lightning but it seems to arc and jump in sporadic unpredictable ways before breaking the circle and sending the lightning to the cieling where it spreads out to the metal strut points and dissipates in a rain of sparks. Arco uses this as a chance to explain "from what we have found the electric like effect of transmuting something comes from tapping into the energy produced from the friction between fractures meaning it behaves like electricity would but is slightly more manipulatable and can be used to jumpstart larger alchemical processes" Sparks smirks "Very interesting, I feel like it needs a bit of perfecting though it seems a bit static and sporadic at the moment. Let me show you something I've been working on." He pulls out what looks to be a hand gun from his jacket and points it to the roof. "Don't worry it should be perfectly safe." As he pulls the trigger a stream of electricity leaves the gun and hits the roof. "See hand held, easy to use, practical and safe." He smiles "However I think there's a lot to be done with this kinetic energy you seem to be able to harness I'll have to research further into it. Thank you very much for the demonstration Lira." He smiles Lira nods her head in a bowing like motion after observing the gun while making little intregued noises and walks off. Leaving Arco to continue "she uh...she doesn't talk much. I suppose that item is a good metaphor for the benefits of a symbiotic interaction as you can do with that what we alchemists have struggled with for a while. Anyway to get to the construction wing we'll be passing through the quad area it should be relatively empty at this time" Arco leads Sparks into the corridoor stopping to take something Akin to an imp like plush toy out of his locker "I'll explain this when we get to the main lab as it will make a good demonstration piece" Once they leave they corridoor they enter the quad which is a very large section of grass and trees with benches and the like spread between the construction wing clearly on the other side" Sparks chuckles "That's a very interesting prop, I cant wait to see what you have to show me." as they enter the quad Sparks seems to notice something out of the corner of his eye and his robots turn to face the trees also. "Hmm do you have creatures from outside fractures living here Arco?" He asks suspiciously of something he seems to have picked up on. The sound of an explosion fills the air, a shoeless, purple clad man comes running through the quad with several alchemists chasing him, from Toko's footsteps spears jut up slashing up, non lethally across the pursuers chests, they stop chasing. "Phew" he stops and rest on Sparks's shoulder "Hey there" he grins. "Gotta say didn't expect the book worms to fight back" Arco is taken aback for a moment due to being caught off guard "uh...what?" he snaps too attention putting the plush down and taking out the block of metal holding it outwards in his cupped hands managing to position himself between this man and Sparks "Mr Sparks sir, step back this person is an intruder" He seems to be looking around both weighing his options and attempting to figure out where the spears came from "Oh this is just perfect, first i have to be the damn tourguide and now an intruder arrives this day just cant get any better" Sparks smirks and nudges his head sideways at that one of the robots grabs the man. He pulls out his gun from his jacket. "What a perplexing character... What on earth is someone from an outside fracture doing inside the university grounds, what fracture are you from and how on earth did you make those spears?" He asks intrigued though stepping back and pointing the gun at him. "I'm Victor Sparks. Charmed to meet you acquaintance but if you don't answer all those questions in that order I guarantee you will not be charmed to meet mine." He smirks the second robot is now in a rather clunky battle stance ready for any rough housing. "Metal men and bookworm" he grabs the close robot by the leg turnong it into a blade, the top heavy machine looses balance and falls, Toko palm strikes the gun to keep it away. "Sorry suit, I'm more worried about Booksies" he shoves Sparks back and then throws a punch at Arco. Arco quickly dodges by shaping his metal into a shield but creating a connecting point so it can be retracted and then stretches it to the ground so he can use the circle on it. it flashes with energy and creates a small piller of earth below Toko's unshoed feet attempting to push him away "Give me a break will you" he he shapes the connecting point into a spear like shape while still maintaining the shield for now. Sparks smirks and shrugs his shoulders "Eh this'll give me a very good insight into what combat alchemy can do when under stress, plus I am very curious as to what this person is and no better way to get a read than observation." He clicks his fingers and the standing robot outstretches his hand for him to sit on and lowers him towards the other robot. "Hmm now how to make you stand again... I'll have to use nearby materials to make a crutch... Eh I'll work it out." He laughs as he observes the other two. Toko uses the uplift to bounce into the air as he lands he converts, from his wrist down, into a swords blade he now re-dashes towards Arco, alight lets see how tough your metal is, he slashes down onto the shield and follows through flipping over it, in the air he changes his foot into a rapier blade and begins a downward jab kick from the air. As Toko strikes the shield it feels more viscous and liquid then he expects making his slashes a little slower than anticipated giving arco a chance to move back or parry with the lance as the jab kick impacts the shield it goes solid and immediately shatters outwards displacing the impact Arco uses the opening to jump back and reclaim the fragments rapidly "Ok who are you and why are you here?" Sparks chuckles "Who are you and why are you here?" he says in a mimicking voice. "I've already asked him that genius and I was much more threatening about it. Just take him out, I can get information out of him later if need be. He had his chance and he broke one of my robots. Just knock him down I promise I can be very persuasive." He smirks fiddling with his gun in his right hand. "Electricity is a marvelous thing you see." Sparks is clearly enjoying this a lot more than Arco given his grin. Both he and the robots are focusing their gaze on the fight Toko starts strafing and dancing around Arco, scarf fluttering as he moves he then runs at Arco, fake outs and attack allowing him to slip around Arco very closely "Hey smiles I need a sword, don't attack me" he winks and leaps towards Sparks, he grabs the upper arm of the robot propping him up, turns it into a sword causing Sparks's seat to fall away he then throws the sword at Arco and grabs Sparks to keep him stood, Toko smiles at him as though he did Sparks a favour. Although Arco was able to parry the blade due to its velocity and closeness it strikes his shoulder the lattice takes the majority of the impact but it still throws him off a little bit he seems to be thinking outloud to himself "Those swords, they form of his body and from the looks of it other none organic matter i guess i had better be careful" he retracts his lance and then makes the metal strike itself like a flint light using the circle to manipulate the air flow turning the spark into a sudden burst of flame up close to Toko it wasnt a big flame but it was sudden. Sparks rolls away from Toko and the flame "Can you try and not burn my suit Arco, it costs a lot of money." He smirks "I must be honest of all the things I wasn't expecting to discover here today he is the most surprising." He points his gun at Toko and fires the beam of electricity seemingly targeted to him which seems odd considering the hand gun doesn't seem to have any such addition. "I must admit though his vandalism of my machines is getting somewhat tiresome while his power intrigues me I'd rather observe it in a controlled environment." Toko ponders for a few seconds, ultimately deciding which method of getting fried he prefers in this situation, he takes the lightning bolt, whilst taking the shot he throws a hand out pointing at Arco, the finger extends into a long metal javelin like weapon jabbing into Arco's shoulder, not severely but enough to conduct the electricity to him also, so they both get shocked. "That worked!" Toko shouts out of both shock and shocks. Arco's lattice works as a faraday cage with the exception of the point of impact causing less overall damage but leaving him looking slightly cooked and not impressed. From nowhere a loud boisterous girls voice breaks out "what the hell are you doing?" Toko's vision goes blue then black as he feels his face get smothered by something soft and squishy, not quite thick enough to suffocate him but enough to smother out his vision as fabric enshrouds his face. Sparks can see the plushy moving or more aptly floating while Arco just has a look of disdain "...he woke Immy up..... please something just kill me now, i dont want to be in this nightmare anymore" Category:Earth Category:Locations Category:RP Areas